prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
New Hazard
New Hazard is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. Founded in April 2007 by BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong, the stable would grow in include Shingo Takagi, YAMATO, Jack Evans, El Generico, Austin Ariesand Shinobu. The group would last for one year, before Shingo, Cyber Kong and YAMATO turned on Hulk to form Real Hazard. Career On April 17, 2007, during a Fourteen-Man Elimination Tag Team match between rival factions Typhoon and Muscle Outlaw'z, BxB Hulk, a member of Typhoon, and Cyber Kong, a member of Muscle Outlawz, attacked their respective teams and announced the formation of their own stable, New Hazard. They would soon be joined by Shingo Takagi, returning from an extended tour in the American promotion Ring of Honor, and YAMATO. The following month, Jack Evans defected from Muscle Outlaw'z to New Hazard the same night Hulk, Shingo and Cyber Kong defeated Typhoon to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. New Hazard would hold the title until July, when they were forced to vacate it following Hulk was sidelined with a broken jaw. El Generico would join New Hazard while on tour with Dragon Gate in the summer of 2008, and Austin Aries would do the same later in the year. After losing his mask, Shinobu joined the group after being invited by YAMATO. However Aries, Generico and Jack Evans would only team with New Hazard during tours of Dragon Gate, and Shinobu would only appear on Dragon Gates larger shows, making BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi, Cyber Kong and YAMATO the only four regular members of the faction. In February 2008, BxB Hulk, Shingo and Cyber Kong would regain the Open the Brave Gate Championship. However, this would cause dissension in the faction between YAMATO and the rest of the group, particularly Hulk, due YAMATO feeling bitter that he was once again left off the trios team. After a few months of in-fighting, YAMATO reconciled with New Hazard in April, only to quickly turn on them to join Muscle Outlaw'z, who lost several members when they broke off to form World 1. One month later, New Hazard was scheduled to defend the title against Muscle Outlaw'z represented by Gamma, Genki Horiguchi and YAMATO. Towards the end of the match, Shingo and Cyber Kong attacked BxB Hulk, joining with the remaining members of Muscle Outlaw'z to form the new stable Real Hazard. With New Hazard officially ended, the Open the Brave Gate Championship was declared vacant, and BxB Hulk joined Real Hazard's rivals, World 1. Ring of Honor In March 2008, BxB Hulk and Shingo would represent Dragon Gate and New Hazard during a tour of Ring of Honor. At Dragon Gate Challenge II on March 28, they defeated former ROH World Tag Team Champions Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black of The Age of the Fall. This would Dragon Gates only victory in a four match series against ROH. New Hazard would be successful the next night as well, defeating Kevin Steen and El Generico at Supercard of Honor III. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Triangle Gate Championship – BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong & Shingo Takagi (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship – BxB Hulk & Shingo Takagi (1 time) References *Profile at Puroresufan.com Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 disbandments Category:Dragon Gate alumni